The Five Years Apart
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Lucy finds out that she is going to be the mother of a baby. The father is no other than Natsu Dragneel, they celebrated and were the happiest couple at Fairy Tail. But what happens when a certain mission goes wrong and Lucy is no where no be found. What will Natsu do to get her back and what happens when he finds out she is actually trying to hide from him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi It's Mariah with a new fanfic. Enjoy!

The five years apart chapter one

Lucy

No this can't be happening. "Lu-chan is it positive?" asks Levy-chan knocking on the door. "Yes I'm pregnant." I tell her. "Lu-cahn Natsu is the dad right?" she asks as she opens the door. "Yes I know that for a fact." I tell her. "Lu-chan you guys have been dating for two years now and you are nineteen. It's not like Natsu won't accept the child." Levy-cahn says rubbing my back. "Well Lu-chan I have to go Gajeel and Metalicana are waiting for me at the house. Bye Lu-chan and you better tell Natsu." says Levy-cahn as she leaves my apartment. I go take a long bath to take out all the stress from today. Metalicana is Gajeel's and Levy's son. He just turned one month old. He looks exactly like Gajeel he has his dad's red eyes and black hair. I think maybe I want a boy but then a girl sounds nice too. I get out of my bath and put on my pink silk pajamas on. I summon Plue and just talk to him about me being pregnant. I put him back to the celestial world and walk to my room. I walk to my bedroom to see a window wide open and a shirt-less sleeping Natsu on my bed. "Natsu get off I want to get under the covers because today is really cold tonight." I yell at him shaking him back and forth. "What do you want LUcec?" he says sleepily rubbing his eyes. " I want you to get off the BED." I yell at him. "Scary!" he says and gets off the bed so I can get under the warm blankets. I get under the blankets and Natsu get under them too. "Natsu." I say. "Hm." Natsu grouts. "Do you want a child?" I ask him. "I guess I mean it would be awesome as long as your the mom then I'm cool with it. Why do you ask?" Natsu repiles. "No reason." I say to him as I snuggle into his chest. "Goodnight Luce." He tells me as he hugs me. "Goodnight Natsu.' Those are the last words I say then i fall alseep.

? P.O.V

"So is she pregnant?" he asks her "Yes now we just have to wait four more months then we can take her." the woman says. "Do you think salamander is going to get mad?" he asks "Of corse thats why we are going to put her in the place where no one can hear or smell her." she says. "Well hopefully this ends good I don't want her getting hurt as well." the man says. 'Same here."

Wow who do think these people are?

Random question: Who is your favorite Fairy tail villain?

Stay Fabulous-MariahlovesFairyTail


	2. Chapter 2

Mariah here with my second chapter on The five years apart! Enjoy!

The five years apart

chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of bacon and best smell ever but not as close as strawberries and vanilla. "Good morning Luce." I say as i walk into the kitchen. "Good morning Natsu." she replies to me. I sit down at the table waiting for my food."Natsu come get your food." Lucy yells. "Luce why can't you bring me my food?" I yell back. "Because I said so now get your food before it gets cold." she yells back. "Fine." I go into the kitchen grab my food and go back to the table." So Luce want to take a job today?" I ask her. "Sure I guess but before we leave I have something to talk to you about." she says blushing."Why are you blushing?" I ask her. "I'm not blushing." she yells. I start to laugh. She starts to pout. She looks so cute. "Come on Luce lets go to the guild to choose a job." I tell her. "Ok." We walk out of the house holding hands."Well Luce what do you want to talk about?" I ask her. She starts to blush again. "Umm I will tell you after we choose a job." she says. "Ok then were here." I tell her. I kick open the door to see everyone in the right place. Gray and erza are sitting at a table,Cana is at the bar drinking a barrel, Lisanna and Mirajane are talking about something,Elfman is saying something about being a man and stuff like and I walk over to the mission board and look at all the jobs. "Luce what about this one?" I tell her. It's a job about picking these rare flowers for a person in Hargeon. "Thats sounds easy and its for 140,000 jewels." Lucy says holding the mission paper. We go up to Mira and tell her about the job.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu and I are walking out of the guild holding hands."So Luce what do you want to talk about?" Natsu asks me. I can feel myself getting all red. "UMM lets go inside my apartment before we leave." I tell him. We head to my apartment. I go inside the kitchen and pour myself some juice. "So luce do you want to talk about or not?" he asks again."Fine but this might be shocking ,ok? I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-pp-p-p" I try to say it but nothing comes out."Come on say it already." He yells "I'M PREGNANT." I yell back. Then I feel myself getting pulled into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks me in a calm voice."I just found out." I tell him. "Lucy I can't believe it I'm going to be a dad and you are going to be a mom and were going to have a family." he says. he hugs me tighter. "Well Natsu lets go on that job." I tell him. He kisses me but then after five seconds we end it. "Luce I will protect you and our child for life, you got that?" he tells me looking into my eyes. "Okay I love you Natsu." I tell him"I love you too Luce." "You loooooooooooooooove each other.' we hear. We turn around to see Happy. "Happy you better not tell anyone. "My lips are sealed as long as you give me a fish. " Happy tells us. "There is one on the counter." I tell him. "Thanks Lushi."he tells me as he flys to the kitchen. "Well lets get going." Natsu says with a smile

* * *

Well that took forever to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay Fabulous!-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: What's your favorite anime?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's Mariah here with a new chapter. Enjoy!

(4 months time skip.)

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up to see a pink furball in my face."Natsu get up." i whisper in his ear. He shakes his head."Come on Natsu we could go on a s-class job with Erza and Gray." i tell him. "Ok Luce just let me change." he says getting up. He walks to the restroom to change. Natsu gets out like a couple seconds later all dressed. "How do you do that?" I ask him. "I just do." he says kissing my forehead. I get dressed and then we just eat a quick squats down to my stomach and puts his ear on my stomach."Natsu what are you trying to do?" I say looking at him weird. "I'm trying to hear our daughter or son." he tells me like its the most obvious thing in the world. Then I see Natsu fly to the other side to the room. "Did our kid just do that?!" I ask. "I think so he or she were trying to do a Lucy kick on me." he tells me laughing while rubbing his cheek. "Come on lets go to the guild." I tell him. We end up at the guild and see Erza there already with Gray. "Hey erza we were wondering want to go on a S-class job bacause we are a team and I just turned into S-class wizard." he says all proud. "Ok lets look at the jobs. We look at the s-class request board. "Lets do this one capture three buglers. reward 1,000,000 jewel Warning the buglers cold also use magic." says Natsu. "Lets do it." I tell him. "It's in oak town. The next train ride is tomorrow so I guess we will just tell Mira then we can just chill for today." Erza says. We all walk to my house. I put out some snacks but no one eats them! They all eat the food thats still in the fridge.

Timeskipp night time.

Natsu P.O.V

team Natsu is here at Lucy's house right now exempt happy he is at Wendy's all of the exceeds are having a sleepover. I get it to bed and then Lucy and then I feel someone else in the bed. "Erza,Gray we can't all fit on this bed" I yell. "It's fine." yells Gray. "Everyone just go to sleep!"Yells Erza. "Thank you." she says. We all end up fallen asleep on the same bed.

* * *

I know this one wasn't really a chapter but I liked it .Stay Fabulous!-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: Anime or Manga?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's Mariah with chapter 4. Enjoy!

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up to see Natsu hugging me. Erza acroos the whole bed. Where's Gray? I turn around to see Gray face right in my face. "Ekk." I scream quietly not to wake any one up. I see Natsu's eyes open wide and his eyes are yellow and look like dragon eyes. Oh no not again!"Gray don't go near my mate!" I hear him yell kicking Gray to the other side of the room. Then Natsu just goes back to bed and hugs me and falls sleep. How and why? "Good morning Luce." Natsu says with a smile. "Why is ice princess all the way over there?" Natsu asks. Oh I remember Natsu doesn't remembers anything when he gets into dragon mate mode or something like that. "Well lets get going." says Erza.

At the train station

I dressed up in a pink top and white shorts. We got onto the train. Then Natsu puts his head onto my lap and start to look sick. I put my fingers thru his hair. he looks more calm when I did this. Wow I still can't believe that I'm going to have a baby. A boy or a girl. Shouldn't Natsu be proposing by now. I send a quick look at Natsu thinking will he ever propose or is that just a thing male dragon slayers don't do. I learned from Natsu ,female dragons and female dragons slayers don't have to look for mates only the male dragons and dragon slayers have to go through that pain. We get to Oak town in under an hour. I remember everything about phantom lord and Gajeel and Juvia when we first met. We used to be enemies now they are our family. We walk tot the mayors house to get info about the job.

Natsu P.O.V

We got to the mayor's house. We entered a little room woth a man with a black mustach in there. "Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail-nya?" he asks. "Yes adn why did you say Nya?" says Erza. "Oh I love cats so yeah-nya." he syas. "Ok..." I say. "So who are the buglers?" asks Lucy. "They are two strong wizards, i do know that one is really and the other one is really short. We think that the tall one is a male and the sort one is a female-nya." says the mayor petting a cat. "Ok we will get right to it." says Gray. We leave the room.

? P.O.V

Team Natsu leaves the room. "Is it safe to come out?" I ask. "Yes-nya." says the mayor. "Come on ******." i tell him. "Thank you for setting this up." I tell the mayor. "If it's for the safety for that young girl then's it's fine.-nya" says the mayor smiling. "Come lets go shorty." the male says. "I told you not to say that I'm the boss of this mission!." I say slapping him. We watch as the team splits up. Erza with Gray and Natsu with Lucy. This is going to be hard. " I tell him. "I know I will go.I defeat the salamander " my partner says with a laugh. "Don't worry Lucy we are doing this because we care." I whisper.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy and I look for the bandits uptown while demon and princess go downtown. I smell a new scent but I can't tell what it is. Then a man with red glowing eyes comes out of no where wearing a ninja type of outfit. This must be the guy. But where is the girl? "Come at me Salamander." says his voice. "Fire dragon iron fist." I yell. He said some type of spell but I didn't hear what he said. "Open gate of the lion,leo. yells Lucy. Loke comes out and syas "What can I do for you, Princess?" "help me beat this guys butt." Lucy says. Then I see Loke disapper. What? Then I feel my eyes getting heavier. The last thing I hear is "Natsu."

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up I'm in a black room. "Hello?" I yell. Two hooded figures come towards me. They both take of thier hoods and i see something I couldn't forget. "Levy-chan...gajeel?"

* * *

Clifhanger. Could Gajeel and Levy be the kidnappers? Stay Fabulous- MaraihlovesFairyTail.

Random question: What type of magic would you have?

I would have fire dragon slayer magic. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi it's Fabulous-senpai with chapter 5. Enjoy

Lucy P.O.V

"L-Levy-chan and Gajeel, what is going on? Where are we?" I asked them. "Lu-chan...calm down." says Levy-chan. She starts rubbing my back. "But w-what is going on?" I ask them.

"Shrimp you can explain." says Gajeel .I face Levy-chan. She looks sad. "Lu-chan we are the ones that knocked out Natsu... and we kidnapped you." says Levy-chan.

"WHY LEVY-CHAN?" I yell. I am scared now,I don't know who to trust now. "Look bunny girl we had a good reason for that." says Gajeel."What good comes from kidnapping someone?" I yell. "Lu-chan we are just trying to protect you." says levy-chan. "From what?" I ask her. "From... I can't say. It will break your heart"Levy-chan tells me. "What is it? What are you oh so called proctetcing me from?" I yell .I see Levy-chan's face she is breaking down with tears. "Gajeel I-I can't say it." says Levy-chan. "Bunny girl we are protecting you from...Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu P.O.V

I wake up to find myself back at Fairy tail. But where is Luce? Our child! Oh god oh god. I look around and I realize I am in the infirmity. ThenA bunch of pain comes over me. "Natsu you are up!" screams a girl. I turn around to see Lisanna. "Lis lisanna where is Lucy?"I ask trying to get up.

"Natsu no you must rest your body is not in shape to walk yet." says Lisaana trying to put me back on the bed. "No where is Luce I need to know." I tell her. "Natsu we can't find her." says Lisanna in a sad tone. "W-what did you just say?" I ask her. " I said that we can't find Lucy. After a while Erza and Gray found you and Lucy was gone. You were very badly injured..." says Lisanna crying. "Oh Lis don't cry I'm sorry I just found out Luce going to have a baby and I want to make sure nothing happens to her or the baby. If something happens to her or the kid I don't know what I would do wiht myself..." I say starting to cry. "Well rest I going to bring some food up,ok?" Says Lisanna. "Ok." I tell her. Luce where are you?

Lucy P.O.V

"SO what do you mean protecting me from Natsu?" I yell. "Shrimp explain you are better at that." says Gajeel. "Ok Lu-chan it has always happen through all the ages. When some dragon slayers go to their mate mode or the dragon mate mode where they get the dragon eyes, They could hurt anyone, even their own mate. They don't realize anything until they go back to normal. "says Levy-chan.

"So basically you are protecting me from my mate, Nastu?" I ask. "Yes but we are doing for you and your family." Levy-chan says. "But Levy, Natsu could find me with my scent." I tell her. "This place is scent-proof and sound-proof." says Levy-chan. "SO how long do I have to stay here?"I ask them "Five years." says Levy-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Fabulous-sepai with a new chapter~

chapter 6

Lucy P.O.V

"FIVE YEARS?" I yell. "Yes Lu-chan but let me explain this only certain dragon slayers have to have their mates taken away. The dragon slayers that have their mates taken away are ones that don't really know how to control their powers." Levy-chan tells me. "Oh well that makes sense. But why five years?"I ask Levy-chan.

"Well that's how many years a dragon slayer takes to control their they get their mate" says Levy-chan "How do you know all of this information." I ask her "Tell her about the dream" says Gajeel.

"The dream?" I ask "Yeah it all started with a dream..." says Levy-chan

_Flashback Levy P.O.V_

_I woke up in a meadow that had gold grass. I got up and I am in a blue dress that ends at my knees. "Hello?" Anyone out here?" I yell. Then I hear a grunt behind me._

_"Geez shrimp I couldn't find you for a second there." says a voice. "Gajeel! I turn around and he is wearing just his regular clothes. Black dressing and piercings. "Gajeel do you know where we are at!?" I ask him. "No but I feel like this is a dream._

_I know because we are in the middle of nowhere and you are wearing a dress I have never seen. If this is not a dream you better wear that dress more often it suits you" says Gajeel. "Umm ok But where is metalicana?"_

_I ask looking around if he is here to. "I think he is fine." says Gajeel. "Ok but where are we?" I say. Then I feel a gush of wind come at me that sends me flying "SHRIMP!" Yells Gajeel." Then I start falling but no screams come out of my mouth._

_The I feel something something...scaly? I get up and I am on a giant thing that has wings and black scales. Please don't tell me this is a really big snake. "Hey who do you think you are taking my shrimp." Yells Gajeel .I can't see him but I can hear him."Gajeel what is this? What I am standing on?" I yell. "SILENCE GAJEEL IS THIS IS NOT HOW I RAISED YOU. YOU WILL GIVE RESPECT TO ME." yells a deep voice. "...Metalicana?"_

_I hear Gajeel ask. Our baby is here? Next to this giant thing. "Yes it is me Metalicana!Your father or the one who took you in and no one did." yelled a voice. Metalicana is not only the name of our child but the name of Gajeel's dad! I ma on him. "sorry mate of my idiotic son that the air I made from my wings flew you away. But I am here to tell you something important." Yells Metalicana. "What is it?' Yells Gajeel. "Wait before I say what is your name mate of Gajeel?"_

_"Umm My name is Levy, magic is solid script magic." I reply. "Ohh so I will put you down." says Metalicana. "SO what I was saying there are dragon slayers out there that can hurt anyone even their own mates." says metalicana. "SO are you saying it could happen to me?" asks Gajeel. "No only certain dragon slayers like Natsu Dragneel now I know his old man and he told me to protect_

_other Dragon slayers mates around the world. Sp I want you two to have a special place in dragon slayer history. This happens to most dragon slayers that don't have their mates taken away because Gajeel knows how to control his powers. SO you will have to do this from time to time. Please can you do this?" says Metalicana. "I don't know dad..." says Gajeel. "Yes let's do it We can help Lu-chan." I say. "Fine so when you wake up try to get his mate in a special place I have set up in the forest to the east. Please do this we are counting on you." says Metalicana. Then I woke up._

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up the next day still in the infirmity. I look beside me to see if anyone is there. There is no one. No Erza,no Gray,no Happy,no Lisanna, and sadly no Luce. I feel tears go down my face. Why I am I hear footsteps next to the door. "Natsu." I hear a voice. It ends up being Erza. "Natsu... we still can't find Lucy. I promise we will find her. We will bring her back as soon as possible."says Erza. I can't make noises. Knowing that I can't find my mate I feel sad and want to run and find her fine in the where are you. I feel my eyes getting heavy then I say one last. "Luce..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Fabulous-senpai here wiht chapter 7! enjoy

chapter 7

Well I have got used to this place. I stay inside during the day while Gajeel and Levy are at the guild. Then at night Gajeel and Levy come here and let me outside as Gajeel guards the place in case if anyone from Fairy tail sees me outside. My belly is growing a little. I am at 6 months now so I have three months to go!

I am so excited! Only if Natsu got to see… I miss Nastu, my personal heater and my faithful dragon. I look at my stomach it gotten really big. I also have a roommate. Her name is Violet, a first generation dragon slayer. She has long violet hair with gorgeous bright blue is a flower dragon picked her up probably after a week after I got there. Her mate is named Ryu a first generation dragon slayer as well. He is a gold dragon slayer.

Violet said he has golden hair and dark brown almost black eyes. They are a the guild called The light. I have never heard of the light but it wasn't really that popular and only had 20 guild member so far.

"So Violet, Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl?" I ask her. "I don't know." says Violet, she is 5 months old. "So do you have ideas to name your baby?" I ask her. "Not any so far." says Violet begins to rub her stomach.

" I can tell you care for your child very much." I tell her. "He or she is everything I got for five more years." she says. "Violet you have me too." I tell her taking her hands in mine. "Even though we barely know each other I want to become your friend." I tell her with a smile.

"Lucy you are too nice." says Violet smiling back. Then we see Gajeel running down the hill. "Lucy Violet get inside now I smell Natsu and his team near by." says Gajeel. "Ok come on we better hurry." says Violet running towards our new home. Gajeel gets us safely inside the dome looking thing.

The thing about this house is that you can't see it is invisible. Plus it is sound and smell proof so Dragon slayer can't find us and it looks like nothing is there. Only people that can see it is the people that have been inside."Okay we should stay here for the rest of the night. If Natsu finds us I want you to run ok no looking back I will take him on." says Gajeel looking at me. Gajeel does really care for his Nakama.

"I smell Lucy!" yells a voice I haven't heard in a while. I just want to run out there and hug him and tell I am ok. But this is for the safety of my I mean **our **child."Erza look down next to that lake Gray look over there to the west I will follow where this scent leads maybe we will find Lucy!" yells Natsu. "He is really loud." I tell Violet." You never told me about him." says Violet. "Oh I guess he never came up." I say laughing.

"Oh well tell me about him." says Violet getting interested. "Well he is tall,muscle,has pink hair…." I stop right there to see her reaction. "Did you say pink hair?" asks Violet. "Yeah but he is says it's Salmon." I tell her laughing. 'Wow what type of dragon slayer is he?"she asks ." Oh he is a fire dragon slayer." I tell her. "Wow sounds like prince charming." says Violet giggling. "Hey the smell stops here!" yells a voice close by. Natsu! Gajeel looks at us and he getting prepared if Natsu finds this little secret place. We just sit there scared if Nastu finds this place.

"Ok if Natsu gets to you guys run and run but if he defeats me and goes for you fight him. Just remember this is for your child." says Gajeel looking at us straight in the eyes."Violet I think you should fight him because he will stop at nothing to get to Lucy he is really clingy to her and loves her more than his own life " says Gajeel looking at Violet. "Right!" says Violet. We wait there in silence. Then we hear something creek. "Erza I feeling something but I can't see it." says Natsu. Oh Mavis please no. Then we see the roof cut in half by one Erza's swords. "Lucy we have to go now!" says Violet holding onto my hand. Gajeel walks out the door of the dorm he points to the back door before we leave.

"Lucy lets go!" says Violet taking my hand and running out the back door. I hear what's going on where Gajeel is. "Hey what are you doing here so late at night?" questions Natsu. "Well this my house that I go to where I don't want to see you people."says Gajeel glancing at us.

"Well explain to me why this place smells like Lucy?" asks Natsu. "Because….. I don't I have to build this place all over thanks" says Gajeel putting his hands up in confusion. "Well then let me look inside." says Gray. They look inside and Violet tells me to keep moving. " I SMELL HER!" Yells Natsu.

I look behind us and Natsu is on our tail."Lucy get back I will deal with this." says Violet. "LUCE!" yells Natsu coming towards me. "Lucy run. Flower dragon roar." yells Violet. I start running and I don't look back.

Violet P.O.V

"Who are you?" asks Natsu. "I am a Violet a dragon slayer and it's my job to keep Lucy safe." I tell him. "Well I suppose since she is my mate." says Nastu glaring at me.

"Well I won't let you do that!" I yell at him. "Just get out of my way." yells Natsu. "No I am the protector of Lucy right now I have to make sure she is safe it is my job! FLOWER DRAGON IRON FIST" I yell. I punch him right in the jaw and he goes flying twenty feet. I run and I don't look back I see Lucy right up ahead I have to get to her!

"Fire dragons claw." yells a voice. I feel myself being punched into the ground. Nastu starts running after LUCY! "Lucy!" I manage to yell. Lucy looks behind her and she is scared.

Lucy P.O.V

I hear my name being called by Violet. I look behind me to see Natsu! "Natsu no get away from me!" I yell. I feel myself getting lifted off the ground by two strong hands. "Natsu let go!" I yell at him. "NO." Natsu tells me back. I kick him and try to punch him. "Lucy stop what did I do? Why did you run away with Gajeel? and the weird girl?" he asks me. "I can't say just let me go!" I yell at him. My keys! " I summon the lion, Leo." I yell.

"Hello my Princess is there anything I can help you with?" sask Loke. "Get Nastu to let go of me and take me with and run,PLEASE I will explain everything later." I tell Loke. "Ok my princess.

"You will tell him but not me!" says Nastu glaring at me. I have never seen that face in Natsu towards me, it made me feel sad. "Ok Natsu prepare to be defeated." says Loke. First Loke punches straight in the face and Nastu lets go of me. Natsu lands a good 50 feet away.

"Loke run just run but hold me my feet are tired." I tell Loke. 'Okay my princess." He picks me up princess style and runs away."LUCY!" I hear my name being called by Natsu. I dig my face into Loke's chest and let my tears fall.

Well that was a sad chapter well for me that is. I hope you enjoyed! Stay fabulous~fabulous-senpai


	8. Chapter 8

Hello its fabulous-senpai hope you enjoy this chapter!

chapter 8

Levy P.O.V

I run and run to make sure that Lucy and Violet got out alive. I hear muffled screams, I start to sprint, then I see Violet on the ground. "Violet-chan!" I yell almost screaming.

She coughs and looks at me "He got Lucy, I must help her." she mumbles, I help her up and she starts to walk but she falls."Violet-chan you can't fight right now you are injured." I tell her picking her back up.

"No I must help Lucy,she showed me so much kindness." Violet whispers."Is there any flowers near by?" "Yeah there is,do you want me to bring you some?" I ask her looking at a patch of flowers near by

"Yes please with the flowers I could possibly get all my strength back and get back to Lucy." I set Violet down to the floor and run to the patch and grab as many flowers as I can. I run back to her and hand her the flowers.

She eats them and I can feel strong magic power coming from her. "I'm ready!" Violet smirks. Violet runs up ahead and yells "I will bring Lucy back!" 'Hurry back please' I think to myself

Violet P.O.V

I see a figure in front of me getting up. Natsu Dragneel! Natsu turns around and looks at me with fire in his eyes.

He is one of the most powerful dragon slayers you can just tell by looking at him, Natsu Dragneel power has way more power than me, even when he is at his weakest. He walks up to me and looks at the ground, he whispers"Who are you and what have you done with my Lucy?"

I glare at him "My name is Violet Nari I am a first generation dragon slayer just like you, right now I am just a bodyguard for Lucy I will not tell any further information." I start to run, I look back to see Natsu still in the same positions staring at the ground.

'what's wrong with him' I think to myself. I keep running and I see a man in a suit holding man must be with Fairy tail! I catch up and mumble "Flower dragons fist" and punch the man.

I catch Lucy and Lucy looks at me and lightly screams "Violet no! let me go!" I let her go and she runs over to the man.

"Loke!" she shakes him. He gets up and put his arm on Lucy's shoulder "Are you okay?" He tells her. "Yeah im fine but are you okay?" Lucy says as she put her hand on his. "Yeah I am fine." He gets up and looks at me and gets into fighting position.

"Lucy get back, I will protect you!" he says looking at Lucy. She shakes her head and grabs his arm "Not Loke she is with me it's okay she thought you were a bad person trying to kidnap me it's okay." Loke lowers his guard

"If you say so." Loke walks up to me and puts out his hand "Hello my name is Loke or I am known as Leo the lion, leader of the zodiac is my master as long with 9 other zodiac keys,you might meet them later"Loke kneels and kisses my hand and goes back to Lucy.

"Lucy do you want me to stick with you or should I go back to the celestial world?" "No stay with me please." Lucy says clinging to his arm. Loke chuckles and then he ruffles her hair "You are so cute Lucy! Well where should we go now?"

"Well we should go back to Gajeel and Le-" "Or we could go to the celestial world!" Like interrupts me. "But Loke if we stayed there for a day it would be three months here." Lucy adds.

"Thats true, you could stay for a hour that might equal three days here." Loke says. "Okay let's go!" Lucy replies. "If Lucy is going then so am I." I tell both of them walking up to them. "Okay lets stay for an hour and then I will bring you back." Loke says happily. then all of a sudden a golden light appears under him, He yells at me "Grab my arm." I grab onto his arm then I get swallowed by the light.

I open my eyes and I am surrounded by glitter,bubbles,stars and everything that is happy. The sky is a weird turquoise and purple. Lucy is now wearing something else she wearing really tight blue shirt it has a golden heart and a tiny blue skirt and she has pigtails now. Lucy laughs and it looks like she is thinking about something.

I look down and see my outfit, I am wearing basically a bra and undies and a cape around me. I scream and blush in looks at me and smiles "That's the same outfit Erza wore when we came here. Its okay, you will get used to it" Lucy helps me back up.

"Come on I want you to meet everyone!" Lucy makes all the spirts line up "Okay! Everyone I want you to meet Violet she is a first generation flower dragon slayer." "Hi Im Aries…" whispers a girl that looks like a ram "Hi Im Taurus and I must say you have a smoking body!" A bull tells me, I don't really like him so far. "Hello Im gemi!" one voice says"Hi I am Mini" another voice says "and we are twins!" both of them say I finally see are weird blue figures that fly.

"HI baby I am cancer-ebi and I love to style hair." says a crab man sorta weird hybrid."Hello Violet-sama I am Virgo and I like -sama can I have my punishment now?" a young girl asks

"No no no no I do not give you punishment!" Lucy says embarrassed. "Hey Violet my name is Scorpio and I love my girlfriend Aquarius!" A scorpio and man hybrid with a mermaid attached to him.

"Nice to know." I mumble, the mermaid speaks up and says "My name is Aquarius and I am Scorpio's girlfriend."

"Hello lady Violet my name is sagittarius Moshi-moshi! " A man in a horse suit says."Hello my name is Capricorn, Do you want me to call you lady Violet or Violet-sama?"says a very tall man with a goat for a head "Violet is fine for me." I tell him. "Well lets party!" Leo says coming up behind me.

That was an awesome party, everyone was laughing, smiling, dancing. After the party they prepare a feast for us well all get seated. In the distance I hear a loud rumble and I look to see a huge figure with a mustache.

"Old friend is here, why did you tell me!?" He smiles. "Mustache you are here!" Lucy yells "Yes yes I am old friend."

I poke leo and ask "Who is he?" I point at him "Oh him he is celestial king! "Celestial king…." I whisper my eyes widened "Well I have new to tell everyone! but I think it's sorta obvious I'm pregnant" She smiles.

"What you got pregnant before me! No fair" Aquarius yells. "Well if that child goes onto the path of celestial magic I will gladly follow them to help their way to success." Capricorn says.

"Thank you Capricorn." Lucy smiles."My pleasure." Capricorn stands up and bows. Then all of the Celestial get up and bow even Aquarius!"We will all protect your child and you for as long as you are our master and hopefully that would be forever cause Lucy you have been the best master ever, you treat us like friends and not just magic tools, thank you Lucy!" Leo says wiping away tears. All of them nod in agreement.

"We love you Lucy!"

Well that wraps it up hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay fabulous~fabulous-senpai


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 9

Loke returned Lucy and Violet to the real world . Its has been three days since they spent three hours in the celestial world. The area they came back was to a forest with a giant lake Lucy thanks Like with a smile and Violet does a polite bow before asking "Where are we?" Like turns to the lake and points to the edge of the water. There stood Gajeel and Levy looking out at the water. "Oh thank you once again, Bye!" Lucy smiles and hugs him then runs off to Levy and Gajeel.

"Thank you Loke-san." mumbles Violet running after Lucy. Loke watches Lucy rejoin her friends smiling. Loke then vanishes back to the celestial world." Lucy!We have been looking for you everywhere!" Levy cried ,Gajeel grunted and agreed."Aw Levy don't cry over us!" Lucy says hugging Levy."These are tears of happiness and sadness." Levy smiled whipping her tears away. Violet watched silently, Gajeel looked at her and asked "Are you okay Violet?" Violet looked at him with a surprised face and then mumbled "Yeah I'm okay, it just matters that Lucy is okay." Gajeel nods and turns around to Levy and Lucy again.

Violet sat down on a rock facing the river, she stared out onto the lake and it reminded her of her first mission with Ryu.

Flashback

Violet P.O.V

"Come on Violet you are taking forever!" Ryu complained running up to the city. "Well sorry I prefer to walk rather than to run like you." I called back to him."I don't even know why our master choose us to be together in a team, I mean we both are dragon slayers but we are both too different like I like to be loud and be adventurous but you would rather be locked up in your house all quiet.I would have rather wanted to go with Ami." I sighed at him and mumbled "Well the boss said that this team is temporary." Ryu looked behind him to look at Violet and he whispers "Good."

"Hey I can hear you!" Violet snarled punching him slightly on the back of his laughed and stopped staring at a white house. "Well this is the house." he whispers ruffling his wild walks to the door and knocks softly on the door swings open right after Violet knocked. There stood a 5 foot tall lady with black rimmed glasses and pink wide eyes, she wore a t-shirt that read: DON'T TALK TO ME I'M RETIRED and long black jeans. Her hair was brown with gray streaks through it.

"Are you Violet and Ryu from the light guide?"she says eagerly. "Yes we are." Ryu smiles."Well come on in!I need to talk about your job" Violet and Ryu walk into the house and walk into a living room that has giant windows that bring in a lot of sunlight. The room had a white coffee table, and there were black leather couches. "Well sit down sit down oh and by the way my name is Veena." Says Venna. "Okay…..Veena." smiled Ryu sitting down. I sat down next to Ryu and looked up at Venna."Well there is a lake that our town uses for water but lately there has been attacks by the water. I would have dealt with the problem myself but I am not the mage I used to be."

Venna brought tea and gave a cup to both mages "Mage? You used to be a mage? What magic do you use? What guild were you apart of?" Ryu asked curiously. "Oh I use heat magic, I used to have the power of many mages, one of the most powerful in my guild well at least that's what my guild master used to tell guild I used be with was the famous guild Fairy tail." Ryu eyes widen and looked at her "You used to be apart of Fairy Tail! Thats amazing I have always looked up to them even though the guild members I look up to are the same age as me, like Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer and Gray Fullbuster Ice mage and Erza Scarlet the queen of fairies and A new girl named Lucy Heartfilia she uses Celestial keys very powerful from what I have heard, I would do anything to join that guild but first I am starting small and then maybe one day I will be in their team going on adventures!" Ryu daydreamed about the days when he and Natsu would do jobs together.

"Well if Fairy tail is all great why didn't you send the job to them?"I asked quietly "Well right now they are busy with another guild I forgot the name something like Phantom lord, Phantom lord choose the wrong guild to pick on." "Oh Phantom lord…...I think I have heard about the guild I have never really thought of joining that one though I always saw that guild as sorta shady. The only cool mage there is Gajeel the iron dragon slayer, Very powerful." Ryu says looking concerned for Fairy tail.

"So what has been attacking the people do you know?" I asked going back onto topic. "Well I havent found out no, I was hoping you could take down what has been hurting my could you do that?" I nod and answer "Of course!" "Thank you very much I will be paying you each 10,000 gems." Veena says handing us the money. Ryu then snatches the money out of my hand and faces Venna "Wait lady, don't give us the money not until we finish!" Ryu says giving the money back."Oh okay no problem." Venna murmured.

"Okay Violet let's go." Ryu yelling my name then grabbed my wrist and walked out the door. Before I left the door I told Venna thank you for the tea. "Okay so we have a lot of options of what it is, it could be agang not wanting anyone to get their water, or maybe an animal that lives near where people get most of their maybe a….." Ryu scratched his chin and looked up at the sun, "Well let's find out." I tell him. We arrive at the last and it looks beautiful,the sun reflecting on the water, the birds singing their own unique songs, it was like walk down to the lake and look around to see if there is anyone around.

"Maybe you are under….HERE!" Ryu yelled while he looked behind a rock. Ryu sighed and looked around for me. "Hey Vio I can't find anyone here!" I came out of the forest for my name being called. "Vio?" I question him. "Well its sounds like a nice nickname." Ryu smiled at me making me feel light-headed. What is this feeling? "Well let's get in the water." Ryu mumbled taking off his shirt. I feel my face getting hot and I spit out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Well I dot want to get my clothes should do the same" Ryu replies.

I run up to him and slap him. "NO I WILL NOT DO THAT!" Ryu stares at me with a weird face then he realizes what he said. "Oh no no I don't mean it like that! It's just so that your clothes don't get wet!I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry" Ryu apologized over 50 times. "Well um Let's go in. " Ryu muttered. I roll up my pants to my knees and then join head straight for the water and on this hot day the water feels so refreshing on my legs. I then hear a whisper in my ear "Hey Vio." I turn around and see Ryu with water in his hands and he dumps the water over my head and before my reaction he splashes my legs laughing.

"Ryu! NO!." I yell starting to splash him. We played for hours and realized we have a job to do. "Okay I will check the north and you stay here." I told him. Rightly captain." Ryu replied. I checked up north and I saw no monster of any I heard screaming from Ryu and He got caught in this weird creatures tail "That must be it." I mumble to myself. I grab some roses that were growing in a nearby garden and eat them to get more power. Roses are what bring out of most of my powers.

I then attack the creature. "Flower dragon iron punch." The creature lets go of Ryu with his long tail. The creature looked like a crocodile but he was purple and had two tails. Ryu grabs his sack of powdered gold with him and takes a pinch and throws it into his mouth."Come Vio lets dragon roar." Ryu screamed. "I begin to manipulate the plants under water to make a cage around the animal. "Gold Dragon's Crushing fang!'Ryu attacks him and the animal is becoming weaker and weaker.

Finally the cage has been made. "Good job Vio I knew we could do it!" Ryo smiled at me. He put his hand high and motioned me to high five him. "Okay….." I whisper I high fived him and he gave me a tight hug.I felt my cheeks get hot. "Okay let's get out reward." Ryu smiled and held onto my hand onto the way back to the client's house.

"Thank you so much Violet and Ryu here is your reward." Venna handed us our money and we left, "On our way back to the looked and me and said Vio you are actually not that bad, you wanna become partners?" "Partners? Sure why not?" I smiled at him.

Thank you for reading Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	10. Chapter 10

Hello it's me Fabulous-senpai Thank you for reading and please enjoy this chapter

Chapter 10

Gajeel pulled Levy to the side to have a little talk. "Where are we going to hide the girls now? Metallica never told me a back up plan if things like this ever happened." Levy paused to think to herself. "Well for tonight they could go to my place, remember Lucy has been to my house so many times that it already smells like her. Last week Natsu was there I think just for tonight they will be safe there plus we can see our baby Metallica I missed him." Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy and kissed her forehead. "That's my smart girl." Levy blushed and pushed him aside to tell the girls the plan.

"So girls tonight we are going to be crashing at my place but then we have to move maybe every night after that." Lucy and Violet understood the situation. "Before we go there is another girl we have to rescue her name is Aiko Furu she is a mage at the guild Lamia Scale. We don't know all details about her but she has short black hair and red eyes." Gajeel started to tell us.

"We should get going if we want to get to our house on time." Levy looked towards the sky. "Well let's get going." Violet said getting up. They walked for about an hour talking about their pasts and their future lives with each other. A car stopped next to the group. "Excuse me do you need a lift?" a young man through the window man had Green eyes,blonde hair, and a gleaming smile. He looked trustworthy for just a quick ride. "Yes please." Levy smiled to the man.

They got in and asked to get dropped off to the nearest town. "So where are guys heading?" The man asked them. "We are going to the guild Lacima scale." "Oh you are lucky, that guild is about a 30 minute train ride away. So are you all mages?" "Yes but we already belong to a guild." Gajeel replied this time. "Oh that's so? What guild?" "Fairy tail." Levy told him showing her guild mark on her back." "Fairy tail?! My brother is always talking about that guild he doesn't have any powers of his own but he is really interested in celestial magic but all the golden keys are already taken." Lucy got pulled into the conversation.

"Well I own some golden keys they sure are powerful, make sure that he starts off with silver ones." "Some golden keys? Lucy you practically own all of them! Lucy owns 10 of the 12 keys." Levy spoke up. "Levy!" Lucy called out on embarrassment. "Ten of the golden keys, that's amazing!" The man was amazed. "I know this might be much but could you talk to him about magic for me. I know nothing of magic"The man looked at Lucy through the rear view mirror with his bright green eyes.. "Yeah of course." Lucy smiles to the man. The man turned a corner and stopped the car.

There stood a small shack that had cardboard for a roof. Lucy and the others started to feel pity."Well I am home I will get my brother real quick and then you guys can be on your way." The man entered the small shack and called for his brother. Lucy turned to Levy and pulled her to the side. "Levy we have to help this man and his brother, he seems like a really good guy." Levy paused and thought to herself. "Well they could stay at fairy tail for a bit, but if they don't use magic they couldn't stay there forever." Lucy beamed up. "Well I got a new key recently on a recent mission I could give it to the brother! I haven't opened its gate yet." Lucy held a silver key with a gray wolf on it.

"It's the gate of the silver wolf. I heard she is good in combat but not as good as the golden keys." Lucy smiled. "But what if he doesn't have enough power to open a gate?" "I am sure he does!" Then there was a rustling noise and Levy and Lucy turned around. There stood a short boy with bright green wore a big blue hat covering his light brown hair. He was looking at the ground with his fingers in knots. "Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I heard from your older brother that you are interested in celestial magic." Lucy crouched down so she can be at his height.

The boy had a smile on his face as he soon recognized her. "You are L-Lucy of Fairy Tail! You have 10 golden keys, that's amazing!" Lucy let the boy touch the golden keys and look at them, The boy eyes shined with gold."My name is Nagasumi." The boy pointed at himself. "I wish I had magic, I want to join a guild when I grow up and be a celestial wizard like you!" He piped. Lucy pulled out the silver key. "Well you have to start some where, now don't you?" Nagasumi smiled and took the key. "Thank you so much, but I don't know how to summon a spirit."

"Don't worry I will show you." Lucy showed him and it took him an hour to finally make the spirit appear. The spirit was a teenage boy and could transform into a wolf to fight easy opponents. The older brother was crying tears of joy proud of his little brother."You know you can join fairy tail they will give you hospitality since you are a minor i'm sure." Lucy smiled at him.

"You mean I can join?!" Nagasumi stated to jump with joy. Levy looked at his older brother for approval. "I guess we could go." "Well we are going to headed there you can ride with us on the train but first we have to go to Lacima Scale to pick someone up." They agreed and all them took the train there. "Well we will be off it will maybe take ten to thirty minutes to get her." Levy told the brothers. They stayed at the train station as we made our way to the guild. "What's the plan?" Lucy asked Gajeel and Levy.

"We are going to do the same thing as we always do. We post a mission about town saying bad people going through the streets. Then we dress up as villains and then capture her like we do with you and guild master already knows , he warned us that she is very powerful she can control souls sorta like Bixlow."Levy looked at Lucy and Violet. "Maybe it's better you guys don't come. I don't want to risk the life of you or your children." Violet spoke up "I would like to help, she is going through the same as me and Lucy." Gajeel glared at Violet. "Listen to Levy, we don't want to risk it." Gajeel grunted and took held of Levy's hand and walked towards the guild. Lucy sighed and took hold of Violet's shoulder. "They do have a point plus I haven't been in this town let's go look around." Lucy smiled. Violet smiled back and decided that it was best to lay low…...for now.

_**Levy's POV**_

Gajeel and I found a run down restaurant and changed into our black body suits in there. "So what's her weaknesses?" Gajeel asked while making sure no one watched me change. "Well since her magic is a curse, most curses leave a mark that is the sensitive spot like Bixlow. I was thinking it's either on one of her ankles or her back." "Okay, so I will take on her while you fight her teammates." Gajeel and I walked out slowly. "Well I will take the north side of town while you take the south." Gajeel ran around the corner while I started to run towards the middle of town.

I jumped onto balcony of an apartment complex to get a better view of town. There! I see a group of 5. A group of teenagers and early twenties. There was a young boy that looked fourteen that had blue hair that covered his right eye. His one golden eye searched the night fast twitching around every corner. There was a seventeen year old girl that wore a crop top and shorts, How can she not be cold. She had a sword on her hip and from what I can see hidden blades on her boots. She had long red hair like Erza's and black eyes. Then I saw a twenty to twenty two year old man that had dark brown hair almost black and dark green eyes. He must be Himori the earth dragon slayer. There his hand was holding another and was connect to the girl we were looking for, Aiko last member was an exceed that was was an orange with white and brown spots.

I whisper quietly into my microphone, "They are in the middle of town." " 's make our famous big entrance, shrimp." I smiled to myself and climbed to the roof. I then made my ways towards them by jumping on the roofs of nearby houses and shops. The teenager spotted me. "There is one them!" He yells to his team mates. "Let's go!" The redhead yells. The two younger ones started to follow me while I saw Gajeel sneaking up behind the dragon slayer. I smirked towards him and started to run off as two team mates made their way towards me.

_**Third person POV**_

"Look who we got here Himori and Aiko." Gajeel growled. THey turned around. "Don't Worry I will protect you." Himori walked up and started to mumble some spell. "I don't got time for you let's just hurry things up." Gajeel jeered. "Iron Dragon Club." Aiko gasped and Himori looked at him in surprise. Himori had no recoat time Gajeel hit him hard in the jaw with his club. "Another Dragon slayer?I have never seen another one" Himori had his eye widen with shock. Himori's exceed went to go help him but aiko held him back. Aiko was pissed off "Hey no one punches my husband like that!" Aiko launched herself at Gajeel. "Control soul." Aiko whispered into his ear. Then Gajeel had no control of his body he felt limp.

Aiko laughed as she helped Himori back up. "Who is he one being attacked now huh?" Aiko mocked him. Gajeel has been in a situation like this. He thought of what Levy said. "Well since her magic is a curse, most curses leave a mark that is the sensitive spot like Bixlow. I was thinking it's either on one of her ankles or her back." Gajeel looked at her wadorade. He noticed that her foot was wrapped in a cloth. It must be her ankle. Gajeel tried to take back his arm from the curse. Come on gajeel you can do this he thought to himself. Then he moved his arm back and forth I got it back. "Haha no stupid curse can hold me back."

Aiko walked up to him and slapped him. "No one messes with Lacima Scale without dealing with me. You are worthless you think you are all high and mighty you just went under my spell so quick." Himori watched from afar and watched Gajeel with frightened eyes. "IRON DRAGON'S SWORD." Gajeel made sure to make the sword dull he swiped at her ankle and soon enough she was down.

Gajeel caught her before she hit the ground. "EARTH DRAGON'S ROAR." The attack came at Gajeel so fast he barely had time to escape. Gajeel ran away with Aiko in his arm's. Himori was still chasing him as well as his exceed. "Levy I need some backup." Gajeel yelled through his microphone. "Okay I'm one my way this girl is not going down she is excellent at swords but not good enough thank mavis I asked Erza for some defense tips or else I would have already been down."

"Earth dragon's iron fist!" Gajeel looked back at him and almost got Aiko instead of him. Gajeel finally found Levy and with both of the mages she was fighting were down. Levy then saw Gajeel holding Aiko with Himori chasing them down. Levy then Yelled "Solid script lighting!" Levy shocked Himori and he fell and his exceed followed him to make sure that he didn't hit the ground. Gajeel fist bumped Levy. 'We are too good at this." Then they made their way towards the abandoned restaurant again to change back.

I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Stay Fabulous-Fabulous-Senpai


	11. Chapter 11

Hello fabulous-senpai with chapter 11 please enjoy~

Back at the train station ~

"When are they coming back it's been three hours." Lucy sighed placing her head on her hands. "L-Lucy can you show me one of your golden spirits please?" Nagasumi pleaded. Lucy beamed up at the boy. "Of course which sport would you like to meet?" "Any of them would be good!" Nagasumi smiled wide as he saw Lucy stand up. "Open gate of the Lamb, Aries!" Nagasumi watched in excitement as a pink puff surrendered him. "Hello Lucy how can I help you?" asked a sweet voice. "Nagasumi meet Aries!" Nagasumi looked at the spirit with such awe.

Nagasumi ran up and hugged her making the spirit spit out "I'm Sorry!" not realizing the child meant no harm. Then Lucy heard the familiar "Gihi" from behind. There stood Levy and Gajeel and a girl that was a little bit older than her passed out. "This here is Aiko Efuru your new room mate." Gajeel pulled off the cloth on her mouth.

Her hair was a short length of bold red with black tips. Her skin tone was a dark tan and she had a scar that ran down her leg. Lucy walked up to the duo and helped with Aiko. "Well let's go home!" The entire group entered onto the train falling asleep on each other as it took two hours to return home. They got to Magnolia, the whole team whined with tiredness to Levy and Gajeel's home. Lucy crashed on the couch while the brothers took the floor Violet went on the little couch and they placed Aiko in a guest room.

"Hopefully we can find a new place by tomorrow." Levy sighed as she held Metalicana in her arms while he tried to pull at her hair. "Shrimp I am sure we can find them a place." He got under the covers in bed and started snore loudly. "Hopefully we might get another dream from Metalicana." Levy placed Metalicana in his crib and turned on his lullaby lacrima. She slipped into bed and got buried in Gajeel's long hair.

Gajeel and Levy woke up once again in the same golden field. They got up and looked around "I called that we would get the dream!"Levy puffed up at Gajeel. "I never denied it shrimp." They started to walk starting to look for a certain metal dragon Then was the loud screech of a dragon. The couple turned around and saw Metalicana. "Hey!" Gajeel started to run towards the landing of the dragon while Levy walked waving.

Metalicana then glared at the couple and then screamed 'HOW THE HELL DID YOU DESTROY THAT HOUSE THAT HOUSE WAS THE SAFE HOME FOR DRAGON-SLAYER MOTHERS FOR CENTURIES HOW DID YOU BREAK IT WITH BEING A COUPLE MONTHS IN THERE?" Levy almost flew away from the wind coming from his mouth while Gajeel kept her down. "Look old man I'm sorry about that it's Lucy's mate Natsu Dragneel he doesn't stop at anything and you know that!" Metalicana crushed under his breath saying Natsu was just like his father. "Anywho we need to find a new place fast!" Levy spoke up trying to separate the two from yelling at each other.

"Well we never really had a backup plan when making the house.A possibly good place could be a cave in the mountains but the children and mothers could get affected by the weather."Metalicana sat down and started to think along with the couple. "Maybe another country no we are not going that far." Gajeel was talking to himself trying to get at ideas but always finding flaws.

"Honestly right now I don't think we have anything maybe just stay here for now I know that's its a risk but it's all we got. I could possibly learn a smell charm to cover their scents form dragon slayers but that's all I got for ideas" Levy explained to them. " I think the the best idea for I will come back to with an answer soon enough. But then see you soon!" Metalicana started to fly away and Levy waved goodbye and Gajeel just showed his shark like smile. They woke up and Levy and Gajeel smiled at each other finally having a plan.

Levy walked to the kitchen wanting to make everyone breakfast before they woke creaked open the guest room on Aiko. She was asleep on the bed snoring quietly holding a pillow close to her. Levy smiled and continued her way to the kitchen. She entered and she saw Lucy and the brothers eating breakfast laughing together. "You guys made breakfast?!" Levy walked into the dining room

"Well after everything you did for us we wanted to thank you. I know this might be late but my name is Seiya and you know my brother I am very sorry for not telling you my name sooner" Levy smiled and insisted it was fine. On her table were piles of pancakes and fruit cuts of stars and orange juice in several cups. Levy sat down next to Lucy and watched as Violet entered and made her way towards Lucy sitting on the right of her quietly.

Then Gajeel came in with Metalicana in his arms. Lucy was eager to hold him as Violet just stared at the baby "He is such a cutie!" Lucy held him close and he started making noises and his little hands were aiming for Lucy's chest. "I think someone is hungry! " Lucy tried to remove the child but the child held trying to remove her blouse. Gajeel tried to help trying to lure the child with a bottle "Damn bunny girl why do you have to have big boobs!?" Nagasumi was blind to the conversation as Seiya covered his ears trying to calm the crowd down. Finally Lucy was free and Metalicana started to cry as Levy took him out the room to feed him.

The group of friends continued to eat and laugh until Nagasumi stepped in. "When am I going to go to Fairy tail?" "Hopefully later today like maybe three o'clock alright?" Lucy tried to encourage him to do his best to see if he could be invited to stay at the guild. "If I do get in then I want my fairy tail mark to be like yours Lucy! But maybe a different color I know maybe Sliver since I you gave me my first silver key!" Nagasumi was gleaming with delight as his brother was worried that he was getting a tattoo" Lucy, I want you to be there when I get signed up." Lucy and the rest of the gang stared at the boy. The boy didn't realized of what he had done wrong.

Lucy spoke with a shaky mouth "M-maybe I could make it." "Yay! That would mean the world to me!" Nagasumi then started to talk about the other famous wizards at Fairy Tail to his brother. The room gleaned from his happiness. Levy and Gajeel went to go check if Natsu was at the guild as they left behind Metalicana and kept Lucy in charge for him. Lucy and the rest started to get ready just in case he wasn't at the guild.

Gajeel and Levy returned fast with good news. "He is out looking for you there were reports about you being at Lacima scale apparently he went there today and won't come back for another week!" Lucy felt happiness and sadness at the same time her happiness that she got to go back to Fairy Tail but her sadness that her favorite person would be missing. It was around three o'clock and Nagasumi kept reminding everyone to go.

"Come on people I wanna see if I can join!" It was like he was bouncing off the walls with excitement just bursting out of him. They all walked to the guild together while they let Aiko at home with door locked and a baby monitor on the dresser in case she woke up. The entered the guild and Lucy got stares from everyone. "LUCY!" Erza and Gray were the first to run up and hug/tackle her. She was so happy that she was shuddered with her friends once again, being away for three months really does something.

"Why did you leave I don't understand!? How come you didn't come back I was so nervous!" Mirajane was yelling questions from afar demanding to give answers as her demon side was showing though. "Look I'm sorry that I left but it was important alright." The guild didn't like that answer but were still happy to have her back. "So there is someone I would like you to meet." Lucy brought in Nagasumi he hid his light brown ruffles and green eyes with his big hat out of embarrassment. "He is a celestial wizard like me and I was hoping that he could join!" "I will go tell the master!" Erza walked towards his office.

Makarov came out with Erza while she was talking how Lucy returned. "Lucy!You have returned thank Mavis nothing bad happened to you!so tell me about this new recruit" Natsumi took off his hat in respect and yelled loudly "hello master my name is Nagasumi Yuno and I want to be apart of fairy tail my magic is celestial I can summon spirits with keys!" "Well show me what you got!" "Open gate of the wolves, Lupa!" Then a young teenage boy appears with gray hair and had wolf ears and had striking blue eyes. "Is there anything I can do to assist you master?" Lupa turned around and looked towards Nagasumi. "Well who is going to be my opponent?" Nagasumi asked.

"Let's do Wendy Marvel she is a young dragon slayer.' Wendy showed up and she bowed to her opponent and he did it back. "Go Lupa! Attack!" The teenage boy then turned into a wolf charging towards Wendy. Lucy,Erza,Gray and the master were judging if he could join the guild. "Lupa? Isn't that a Roman Goddess?" Makarov spoke up. "Yes she is but when the spirit was born many thought it was a girl from his petite form. "Okay I understand it." They all continued to watch.

"They way his spirit attacks Wendy looks very good it's very ninja like and all this magic being from him he has a lot of magical energy at his age." Gray spoke up. " I really love his confidence!" Erza eyes sparkled from inspiration for the child. Then Wendy yelled. "Sky Dragon clahing fang!" not wanting to use all her powers she tried to hold back from hurting his spirit but at least pushing him alittle. The wolf then turned back to his human form and bowed to Nagasumi "I'm sorry master but your magic is almost all up and I don't want to waste it all." Lupa then disappeared into the celestial world.

Wendy clapped for Nagasumi and he smiled giving a victory sign even though he didn't win. "I think we should let him in."The master leaned back in his chair agreeing. "Well all the judges think you should join!" Levy told the child as he finally just realized what she said. Lucy noticed that one person was missing and it was Violet.

"I'm going to be right back." Lucy left the table and started to look for Violet. Lucy then found her facing a picture of what guild members were here and the memoirs in photos. "So that's what he looks like when he doesn't look all mad and scary." Violet pointed to a photo that had her and Natsu in stared at the photo for a while when they heard the pitter patter of little feet. "Lucy I got it!" Nagasumi showed off his silver fairy tail mark on his right hand. Lucy lifted the child and held him on her hip and started to walk off towards the rest of the guild. "Are you coming too?" Lucy called out for violet. "Yeah I will be going.."Violet took one last glance at the photo before following Lucy and hearing the cheers of Fairy Tail.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it Stay fabulous~Fabulous-Senpai 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for choosing this story and I hope you enjoy ~Fabulous-senpai

"I'm not trying to be rude at all Lucy but I have noticed your stomach is sorta big." Erza spoke up from the silence that was on the guild.

"Well You all have the keep this a secret from Natsu!" Lucy told the guild they all agreed knowing that some of them not might be able to keep it in. "Okay so I'm pregnant and Natsu is the father." Some of the guild members already knew that but cheered for her anyways. They were going to get a new family member.

"So I'm not really sure how it all works but I need to stay away from Natsu for a whole five years." The whole guild was in shock

"F-five years?" Juvia stuttered.

"Yes I know it's a very long time but I don't know really why. Levy and Gajeel have to take it from here."

Levy cleared her throat while Gajeel placed her on a table so everyone could see her. "Listen up I know this might be a lot to take in but this has been done for centuries for the Dragon Slayers Mate. The reason why we must go because Natsu will go into a state where he will be somewhat to be a dragon. Don't worry he won't grow wings or get scales the stage is normal in Natural Dragon slayer's life. So Laxus won't ever do this since he wasn't raised by a dragon. So during this new form Natsu will do whatever it takes to protect his mate and offspring but in the doing he could hurt his family in the process. In takes five years for a Dragon Slayer to get out of this stage for a five year old dragon is now strong enough to get it's own food and protect itself. "

The crowded was muttering and whispering to each other when Gray shouted

"Why didn't Gajeel have to do it? He is a dragon slayer too isn't he?" The crowd agreed. "Well We haven't gotten too into since we just started but for some odd reason it's only happened to elements like A element that is not controlled by man.

Like Fire and Earth those are not controlled by man sure man could destroy it but it still lives on but since Iron is man controlled, it did not go into Gajeel's life that's what my theory is. But if I hadn't thought that theory I wouldn't really have an ansewr maybe becuase he was choose to help and not be one of them. So far we have three girls Lucy, Violet, and a new girl named Aiko. They all have to stay away from their mates so if you ever see us fighting off dragon slayers maybe step in to help us with running off." The guild members agreed to help with whatever.

There was a blast at the door and Levy and Gajeel instantly got nervous as it was the team they fought at Lacima Scale.

There stood the Boy with the gold eye scanning the room searching in every corner, the teenage girl sharpening her swords, the man where his dark brown hair covering his eyes and on his shoulder was his Orange and White exceed.

"Where is Aiko?" The leader spoke up. The guild instantly knew what to do. "Come on we need to protect them." Erza yelled as she charged towards them.

"Come on bunny girl we need to go!" Gajeel picked up Lucy and Violet and headed towards the back door and Levy grabbed Nagasumi hand and called for his older brother.

Erza changed into her Clear Heart Clothing .

Wearing just her pants and a sarashi wrapped around her chest. Her two kanatas shinned and she charged towards the girl that looked like her. The girl she was facing had swords like hers but Erza has had more experience.

"Are you Erza Scarlet?" The girl asked. Erza didn't answer as she dodged the swords coming her way and hit the girl with the side of her sword.

"I thought you were waaay more powerful I guess people just lie." Erza was starting to get pissed. Erza stared into the girl's eyes trying to intimidate her.

"My name is Kora just for you to remember the name of the girl who finally defeated the undefeatable Erza Scarlet." Erza tried to cut her down for she was being put over edge when She cut off nearly all over her hair off. Erza looked at her with surprise as she looked so familiar. So was starting to look like Erza Knightwalker.

"Did you just cut off all my hair oh you are so going to pay for this!" Kora got out her hidden knives that were hidden in her bra.

She nearly got Erza in the eye but Erza kicked her feet down the fall but she ended up stabbing Erza's leg. Erza got out the knife quickly and thanked Mavis it was only on the thigh there was blood coming out but not a lot. Kora gave out a laugh.

"I got one leg now I just have to get the other one." Erza still fought on and saw a possible attack. Erza then got behind her fast and elbowed her to the ground and was about to stab her through the back but remembered she wasn't a beast she was a human just like herself. Kora didn't move as she was breathing heavy trying to regain back energy to continue fighting.

"Looks like my job here is done." Erza limped over the the infirmity and saw everyone else was still fighting. "Good luck."

Laxus went up to Himori and smirked. "So you are a dragon slayer eh? Let's see what ya got" Laxus summoned his lighting and Himori stood his guard. "Lighting Dragon clashing fangs!" Laxus attacked first but Himori summoned dirt and rocks and made a shield and protected himself.

"Earth Dragon Cage!" Laxus was soon surrounded by a mountain of dirt and was finding it difficult to breath.

"Lighting Dragon Iron fist." The cage was layered with rocks and made Laxus just launch back. Laxus landed in the middle and tried to make up a plan.

"What would Natsu do?" He thought of Natsu and just saw Natsu trying to punch the walls and cursing but then he realized something else Natsu might do.

Laxus brought all his energy together and tried to contact trying to summon the biggest storm he had ever done

"LIGHTING STORM." Laxus exploded the cage with lighting was able to escape. Himori was fighting Jet and Droy as he watched lighting collapsed his cage of the other dragon slayer. "Hey Earth boy where are you?"

Laxus smirked at him while Himori was beginning to feel fear.

"Lighting Dragon iron first!" Laxus punched him square on the face making HImori go back a good twenty feet. "Strike!" Jet and Droy cheered on Laxus." I know I'm the best."

Wendy went after the boy her age, the one with the gold twitching eye then stopped on her scaring her. "No I must keep going for Lucy!"

Wendy stopped and the boy studied her. "Strengths Wind controlling , Healing , and being cute Weakness not being strong as the others and is sometimes a pushover."

The boy said as he read her as she were an open book.

"How do you know I can control wind and don't call me cute how is that a strength!?" Wendy pouted. "Wendy you need to be serious!" Carla called out. Carla was helping Happy and Pantherlily with fighting off the other exceed which was very easy. "Okay I got this! Sky Dragon wave wind!"

Wendy summoned a large hurricane and soon ost guild mates were caught in the storm. She then threw it towards the boy and he didn't move. The hurricane died down and he still stood there. Wendy stood there was surprise as no one could ever stand to hear Hurricanes. "My strength is being immune to wind wind cannot move me."

The boy started to run towards her and summoned light in his hand. "Light god iron fist!" Then Wendy summoned a shield of wind but that didn't stop him.

"A light god slayer?" Wendy gulped. Wendy's best friend was also a god slayer but with wind not with light!

"Whats lights weakness?" she thought to herself. Darkness but how would she get dark powers in seconds. Wendy thought maybe if I put him underground it's dark down there does that even work?

"Well it's worth a shot!" Wendy started to dig through the dirt with a wind attack blowing back rocks and dirt that was blocking her way.

Then Wendy remembered one of her Secret Art Spells, Breaking Light : Sky Drill.

This could work or wreck the whole guild.

"Let's give it a go!" Wendy boosted herself up with her wind manipulation and was exactly above the boy. He looked straight at her with his one gold eye still twitching around and looking at every corner and curve of her. "You cannot defeat me with your wind."

"Yes I can! Breaking Light: Sky Drill!"

Wind from all directions came and formed as a drill somewhat to her hurricane. She started press against the boy as he didn't move at first then she saw him going further into the ground trying to block the attack his arms.

"Keep going!" Wendy grasped her last remaining energy in her to finally make him rise with her wind and throw him across the guild. Wendy ended her attack and fainted in mid-air. "I got her!" Gray caught her and started his way towards the infirmity where Mira was fixing up Erza's leg.

"Well let's call up Lyon to pick them up we will explain everything I guess." Gray used his lacrima commutator and contacted his brother.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed ~ Fabulous-senpai


	13. Chapter 13

Please enjoy this chapter ~ Fabulous-senpai

Chap 13

Lyon arrived at the guild. Well what was rest of the guild, once again the guild had been torn down by enemies.

Lyon sat down with his brother and the rest of the guild at the bar.

"One small question I have why are they trying to harm you guys? Lacima scale has nothing against Fairy Tail and if there was I would have put a stop to it."

Lucy stepped in.

'Well it's not the guild that they are against it's more of the guild members."

Lyon sat jaw opened staring at her stomach.

"Lucy….have you….gained weight?!"

Lucy slapped him to the ground.

"No...I'm pregnant alright...I know take it in!"

"I'm guessing Natsu is the father Gray here is too much of a wuss to make a move on any girl." Lyon laughed while earning another slap by Gray.

"Is my stomach really that noticeable?" Lucy rubbed her tummy. She has grown a lot more than she had expected. But she wasn't a full on pregnant look yet. She wore yoga pants now instead of her usually shorts and skirts.

"Lu you look fine don't sweat about it." Levy tried to comfort her.

"Lucy you look good as always." Violet spoke up rubbing her back in small circles.

Levy and Gajeel took about the millionth time in their life explaining the Dragon Slayer's mates and how to must be hidden away.

"Wait that means Aiko is preggers? She doesn't even look big at all!"Lyon was shocked even Himori being more a wuss than Gray, got a girl and is now having his child.

"We have Aiko at the house she is still asleep well it's about you take home your guild members, or else they will try to get to my house." Levy lead Lyon the way to the infirmity where the knocked out team was at.

"Good night sorry for wrecking your guild."

Lyon waved as Gajeel and Gray helped with him getting the members onto the train.

"We will just send the bill to you." Markov smiled for once it wasn't his guild that wrecked their own guild, they could finally blame someone else for damage.

Lucy sat in the living room alone. Nagasumi and his brother were provided with housing by fairy tail since both were minors. Levy and Gajeel were trying to feed Aiko without giving out she was kidnapped. Violet had her first interactions with a baby. She was in charge of Metalicana and her eyes were sparking with innocence.

Lucy rubbed up and down her stomach. She felt a kick and she gasped with surprise.

Lucy smiled and continued to rub. She wondered about names. If it was girl probably Layla, Luna was a pretty name, Nashi was a name everyone it was boy then maybe Igneel or Jude possibly the name Luke sounded cute to her, something unique.

(A/N please review me ideas for me to name Lucy's kid that you think sounds cool/cute/unique)

Lucy pulled up a blanket and rested her head on the couch. "Good night.' she whispered to herself. Her dream was filled of memories of her and Natsu. The immature way he asked her out, accidentally burning down the restaurant they went to for their first date, the way he would appear at her house just to sleep in her bed.

Lucy woke up the next day still on the same spot but Violet was next to her, leaning on her shoulder. Lucy smiled and nudged Violet, "Violet? You up yet?" Violet awoke smiling at Lucy. "Good morning Lucy." Violet mumbled.

Lucy got up and went to go check on Aiko. Lucy creaked open the door and saw the bed empty. "Aiko?!" Lucy whispered. Lucy opened the door wide and AIko wasn't there.

"Oh Mavis…."

Lucy walked rushed towards Levy's room. She burst open the door and Levy and Gajeel were sleeping. Metalicana was in his crib waving his arms talking in baby talk. Lucy picked him up and went towards Levy. "Levy…?' Levy opened her eye and rushed out of bed.

"Aiko got out didn't she? Damn" Levy read her mind and woke up Gajeel. Gajeel grunted and began to shove his head into the blankets. "Right when I need couldn't have gone far "

Violet and Levy left to find AIko while Lucy stayed back and watched after Metalicana. Lucy put Metalicana hair into a ponytail. His hair color was pure black and had his father's appearance. He had the same red eyes but Metalicana actually had eyebrows. Metalicana was only about 6 months old, Lucy loved him. Lucy carried him and swung him around.

"Is this is what having a child is like? Pure happiness?"

Lucy asked Metalicana while he reached for her hair. Soon enough Levy came in with Aiko. Violet had made handcuffs from flowers. FLowers may not be tight enough for now but it's all they could do at the moment.

"Let me go!" Aiko screamed over and over. Levy put her onto the couch. "You girls have probably been manipulated to stay with her, come with me!" Aiko stared at Lucy and Violet.

Violet reached down and touched Aiko's wrist. "Please calm down we must explain why."

Aiko was then told by Levy, and Aiko denied every word that came from Levy's mouth. "No please don't take me from Himori he couldn't even survive a day without me."

"If you want your child to be safe then you will stay." Lucy told her,

Aiko sighed and layed down with a tear going down her face. "If it's for my child then fine."

Lucy and Violet smiled and squished Akio in a hug.

Lucy, Violet, and Aiko talked about their mates. Aiko said she made all the trouble and her husband, Himori tried to make her stop. Violet and Lucy were both jealous that Aiko's mate actually proposed.

"You mean you are having a child before marriage?" Aiko was asking eyes wide open.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter now. What matter at the moment is we need to find a place to stay" Lucy smiled at Aiko.

"So we must find a place where all of us are safe and where our mates can't find us."

"That's hard." AIko thought and thought hoping some weird idea would pop into her head.

"What about Tenrou Island?" Lucy called out an idea.

"Levy nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea Lu."

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter

Thank you for choosing my story and reading have a good day/night

Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


End file.
